Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical devices and, more particularly, to transverse electrode configurations for end effector assemblies of electrosurgical devices.
Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical devices are utilized to apply energy to tissue to achieve a desired tissue effect. Electrosurgical forceps, for example, utilize both mechanical clamping action and energy to affect hemostasis by heating tissue to coagulate and/or cauterize tissue. Certain surgical procedures require more than simply cauterizing tissue and rely on the unique combination of clamping pressure, gap distance, and energy control to “seal” tissue. Typically, energy is conducted between opposed jaw members and through tissue grasped therebetween, e.g., generally perpendicular to the plane extending between the jaw members, to seal or otherwise treat tissue. Alternatively, the jaw members may be configured such that energy is conducted transversely across the jaw members and through tissue grasped therebetween, e.g., generally parallel to the plane extending between the jaw members, to seal or otherwise treat tissue. As can be appreciated, the energy control parameters and/or physical characteristics of the end effector assembly for creating an effective tissue seal may vary depending upon whether energy is conducted between opposed jaw members or transversely relative to the jaw members.